five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Five Nights at Candy's 2
Five Nights at Candy's 2 (z pol. Pięć Nocy u Candy'iego 2) jest zapowiedzianym sequelem Five Nights at Candy's. Na stronie Gamejolt już można zagrać drugą odsłonę tej gry. Przed wyjściem gry Wszystko zaczęło się od postu na Reddit'cie opublikowanego we wrześniu 2015 roku, w którym twórca pierwszej części gry - Emil Macko pisał, że ewentualnie kontynuacja sławnego fanowskiego remake'u może zaistnieć, ale to nie jest pewne. Jakiś czas później, opublikował na portalu społecznościowym - Trumbrl'rze pierwszą zapowiedź (tzw. teaser) przedstawiający Candy'ego poniżej głowy. Nie krył on niczego nadzwyczajnego, a w ramach rekompensaty drugi był ciekawszy. Otóż następny przedstawiał to samo, ale z podmienieniem głównego bohatera na Cindy. Jednak miała ona inną, czerwoną, nie różową muszkę, a podświetlenie i zwiększenie kontrastu sprawiało, że na teaserze pojawiały się za nią napisy ,,THE CAT" i ,,WILL RETURN", czyli z polskiego ,,KOT POWRÓCI". Z czasem opublikowana została ikona gry w formie teaseru. Dnia 11 listopada utworzono projekt fan-game na stronię korporacji darmowych gier - Gamejolt, ale nadal jest nie dostępny, lecz wprowadzono opis. 2 grudnia Emil "Ace" Macko wysłał pierwszą wiadomość w ,,News", w której nieco przybliżył mechanikę FNaC 2. Dnia 20 grudnia dodał kolejną zapowiedź, tym razem z Blankiem. W zamian za długie oczekiwanie na teaser, po podświetleniu ujawnia się napis "WILL YOU SURVIVE ANOTHER WEEK IN THE DARK?" czyli "CZY PRZETRWASZ KOLEJNY TYDZIEŃ W CIEMNOŚCI?" Dnia 16 stycznia pojawiła się piąta zapowiedź z Pingwinem. Po podświetleniu widać otoczenie przypominające fabrykę. Dnia 27 stycznia pojawił się szósty teaser z zniszczonym Chesterem. Po podświetleniu pojawia się napis "Why didn't they like me?" czyli "dlaczego oni mnie nie lubią"? W dniu czwartego lutego 2016 roku wyszedł trailer. 28 lutego wyszła gra. Opis Gameplay W Five Nights at Candy's 2 wcielamy się w 17-latkę o imieniu Marylin Schmidt. Na początku otwiera nam się Menu gry. Jedyną opcją tam będzie "New game". Po rozpoczęciu gry włączy nam się rozmowa o tym, że przegraliśmy zakład i musimy przeżyć 5 nocy w fabryce, albo ludzie pomyślą, że jesteśmy tchórzami. W tej części przychodzi nam przeżyć w opuszczonej fabryce robotów 5 legendarnych i 3 dodatkowych nocy. Pierwszej nocy spotykamy pierwszą antagonistkę: Zniszczoną Cindy. Tej nocy uczymy się odganiać animatroniki telefonami i poznawać całą mechanikę taką jak świecenie telefonem w holu itp. Oczywiście naszym zadaniem jest dotrwać do 6 AM. Po każdej nocy będziemy przenoszeni do minigierek w której będziemy mieli zadanie wykonać jakieś zadanie. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części, nie mamy tutaj Phone Guy'a. Po przejściu pierwszej nocy będziemy mieli dostęp do opcji "Continue". Ta opcja pozwala nam na kontynuowanie gry na tej nocy, której skończyliśmy. Po 5 nocy będziemy mieć 1 gwiazdkę w menu i dostęp do opcji jak "6th night" czyli szóstej nocy. Po tej nocy dostaniemy drugą gwiazdkę i zakładkę "extra", czyli dostęp do poglądu animatroników, szkiców deweloperskich, Jumpscarów i trybu 20/7. Tryb 20/7 składa się z dwóch części: Normalnej i koszmaru. Po przejściu normalnego trybu 7/20 gracz dostaje trzecią gwiazdkę i dostęp do trybu koszmarnego. Po tym będziemy mieć czwartą gwiazdkę i dostęp do tajnej minigierki. Trailer thumb|center|670px|FNaC 2 Trailer Galeria Pierwsza Zapowiedź Teaser nr 1.png|Pierwsza Zapowiedź/teaser Druga zapowiedź YlyBFy7.png|Druga Zapowiedź/teaser Podświetlenie.jpg|Druga Zapowiedź/teaser (podświetlenie) Trzecia Zapowiedź/Ikona gry Fnac 2.png|Trzecia Zapowiedź/teaser/Ikona gry Czwarta Zapowiedź 4 teaser (podświetlony).png|Czwarta zapowiedź/teaser (podświetlony) Teaser 4.png|Czwarta zapowiedź/teaser Piąta Zapowiedź 5 teaser.png|Piąty teaser/zapowieź 5 teaser podświetlony.png|Piąty teaser/zapowiedź po podświetleniu Szósta zapowiedź Teaser 6.png|Zapowiedź/teaser szósty. Teaser 6 podświetlony.png|Zapowiedź/teaser szósty po podświetleniu Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Survival Horror Kategoria:Teasery Kategoria:Zapowiedzi Kategoria:2015